Question: How many positive divisors does 6! have?
Explanation: $$ 6! = 720 = 2^4 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1. $$Using this prime factorization, we find the number of positive divisors of $6!$: $$ t(6!) = (4 + 1)(2 + 1)(1 + 1) = \boxed{30}. $$